Secrets in Darkness
by LordShel85
Summary: When Raven almost kills Beast Boy, he finds himself in a strange place. And just who is the mystery caller that contacts the Titans? BBRae I'm editing the story
1. Chapter 1

"STOP! Don't touch me!" Raven raised her hands and Beast Boy went crashing through the large window in her room. The only sound the Raven heard was the breaking and tinkling of falling glass then a thud. There was no scream or cry of surprise. Just those sounds. Raven huddled in the corner and continued sobbing like she had before. She didn't even stop when her door came flying off its hinges.

"What's happened? Are you alright Raven?" Robin asked so quickly that the others could barely understand what he said. Raven just continued sobbing. Starfire went over and rested her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Friend please tell us what happened. Why is your window broken?" Raven pointed outside. Cyborg ran over to the window and gasped.

"B's down there!" Cyborg leaped out the window and plummeted down. When Starfire and Robin reached the edge seconds later they saw Cyborg aim his cannon at the ground. Seconds before he hit, Cyborg fired the cannon and slowed his descent. Starfire then flew Robin down and they saw what had Cy so scared. Beast Boy had landed on the rocks near the water and was impaled on two of the sharpest. Cyborg had already reached the body and was doing a scan for life signs. Starfire had her eyes covered and Robin was shaking.

"Anything Cy?" Cyborg looked up with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "He's alive, but barely. There are almost no life signs. We need ta' get'im to the infirmary." Starfire finally ran up and grabbed Beast Boy.

"Then we must hurry! This is no time for hesitation!" Starfire began to push Beast Boy up but Robin and Cyborg stopped her.

"If you push him up his guts could fall out. He'd be dead in seconds." Robin explained firmly. Cyborg racked his brain for ideas and finally came up with one. It was risky but they were desperate.

"Raven can do it. She can lift his body up and hold him together at the same time." Robin nodded hesitantly and shot a grappling hook back up to the window. "Back in a sec'" He said before speeding up.

Up in her room Raven was having an argument with her other emotions Happy and Timid.

"_You need to go see if you can help! He could be dying!"_ Happy urged. Raven spun around and shook her head.

"I don't care!" She shouted furiously (though she knew she didn't actually think that). "He deserved it! He was prying. He touched me, put his arm around me. I HATE HIM!" Obviously Happy and Timid did not believe her. Timid thought for a moment and finally spoke in her usual quiet voice. _"If that's how you really feel then why were you crying for him? Why did keep thinking that maybe you should open up to him and tell him what happened, or how you truly feel about him?"_ Raven stopped her pacing and thought for a moment. Her eyes began to tear up as she realized what she had done. She ran to the window and jumped out. Happy let out a cry of glee and relief as they plummeted. "Shut up." Happy immediately stopped and left with Timid behind her.

As Raven flew down Robin shot up past her. When she reached the ground Raven immediately ran up to Beast Boy and used her powers to lift him off the rocks and up to the infirmary. The entire way their she whispered soothing words of comfort to the green teen. Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other for a moment and then hurried off after the other two.

**ShelsSMG: Greetings and salutations everyone. This is your slightly psychotic author speaking. Seeing as how this is my first fic (I have posted online) I would encourage and greatly appreciate constructive criticism. My brother (another author on this site) may review it but he hates me and is a complete ass. I know this was short but hopefully the next chapter will be longer (if my brother doesn't stab me with the pen he has against my throat first). Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings and Salutations once again. Here I, ShelsSMG, am with my best friend, a bowl of Fruity Pebbles. I can't believe how many people read my story in the first day. WITH GOOD REVIEWS! Just so you all know I am a guy. Which means I may not write some of Raven and Starfire's parts well. Also, in Chap. 1 I forgot to put one of those pesky Disclaimers. So here it is:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans. If I did I would be rich, Raven and Beast Boy would have had a big moment in "THE END", and Jinx would end up becoming a Titan.

Chapter 2:

Awake… Sorta

----------------

"He'll live but… I cannot seem to wake him up. He's in a coma and I cannot reach into his mind. It's as if that body is only an empty shell. I don't know if he'll ever wake up." Raven said to Star in a dead kind of voice. For some reason she would not look at Robin or Cyborg, maybe out of guilt. Robin, however, had been noticing how strange she had been acting the past few weeks. She hadn't looked at or talked to either he, Cyborg, or Beast Boy, she only came out of her room for missions, and then ran right back in after them. As Raven finished her report Robin ushered the others out of the room. As they left he turned to Raven, who promptly looked to her feet, and said, "Stay with Beast Boy. We'll be right back." Raven sat in a chair and buried her head in her hands.

Out in the hall Robin and the others were discussing her. "So what did she say happened Star?" Robin asked inquiringly. Starfire bit her lip and shook her head.

"She said that he snuck into her room and surprised her. Without thinking she used her powers to throw him away. But there must be more. She would not attack friend Beast Boy with such force for just surprising her." Star's eyes began to tear up even more. Cyborg rubbed his chin thought for a moment.

"Yeah, you're right, BB does that all the time. Raven **has** been actin' kinda strange lately. Has been for a couple a' weeks. Think we should ask her about it?" Robin stalked off to his room. Before he rounded the corner he called out in a very Bat like manner,

"Star you ask her what's going on, Cy pull up the security vid files from the past couple of weeks, when you do bring them to my room. I want to look over them." As Robin sped off Starfire and Cyborg looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's get ta' work." Cyborg let out a deep sigh and began the walk to the security room. Starfire waited until he rounded the corner and then walked back into the med bay. As she stepped through the door she saw Raven jump up from the chair she had been sitting in. Star smiled nervously and decided to begin on with her assigned task. She pulled a chair up next to Raven and motioned for her to sit. Raven cast her a suspicious glare and sat down slowly. Starfire spoke in a kind and caring voice.

"Friend, you have been acting odd lately." _Don't I always_, Raven thought. Starfire continued, "We have all been very worried about you. Will you please tell me why you are behaving this way? We are your friends. We want to help." Starfire put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Raven's lip quivered and a tear dropped down her pale cheek. She began to wonder if she should tell someone. Then, however, she stopped considering this option. Her friends would think she was weak. _They'll hate me_, she thought,_ I'll never be able to face them again_. Raven shook her head and turned to face Starfire. She looked at her through sad and despairing eyes.

"It's nothing Star. I've just been a little worried." Starfire started to get even more concerned. She put a little bit of firmness into her voice this time. She still kept it soft though.

"What have you been worried about friend Raven?" Starfire waited a moment for an answer and then asked another question. "Is it another prophecy?" Raven shook her head and looked down at the floor again.

"It's kinda personal. I'll tell you some other time." Starfire opened her mouth to speak again but Rae cut her off. "Please just leave me alone for a little while longer." Starfire nodded kindly and gave her a caring smile.

"When you decide to tell us we will be here to listen." Raven nodded and gave a small (very, very small) grin. When Star left Raven looked down at Beast Boy again. After a few minutes of silence she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I'm so sorry." She whispered. With that Raven sighed, gave a small shudder, and began crying harder than she ever had. Oddly, nothing exploded. Anywhere.

Beast Boy groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He brought his hands up and rubbed his eyes. "Uhhh, this isn't the med bay. Where am I?" Suddenly he heard a giggle and Raven leaned over him. But this wasn't Raven. This girl he recognized as one of Raven's emotions, Happy. She looked down at him and grinned.

"You're cute when you're stupid. Where do ya' think you are?" Beast Boy sat up and looked around. Immediately he recognized the terrain. "RAVEN'S MIND!" He shouted. "What am I doing here?" Then he heard a burp behind him. Beast Boy spun around and saw another Raven. This one was dressed in orange.

"What's the matter?" She asked. "I thought you always wanted to be in Raven." Then she grinned. "If ya' catch my meaning." Beast Boy stumbled back and yelped. Happy giggled again. Before BB could catch his breath she grabbed his arm and flew off.

"Where-are-we-going?" Beast Boy yelled to Happy. Happy glanced back and grinned from ear to ear. "Ta' see the others!"

TBC

**Like, oh-my-god! The chapters over. Listen I realized a couple hours ago that this fic has a dumb name. I mean, no ones dead. I need help with a name. Give me some ideas in your review (if you write one). The sender of the chosen title gets a chip I found that's shaped like Beast Boy. In the next chapter Robin and Cyborg begin their investigation while trying to keep it a secret from Raven. A mysterious message is left on the Titans answering machine and they must figure out who left it. Unfortunately for Raven if they do her secret will be revealed. Thank you for joining me and my Fruity Pebbles today. Until next time, this is ShelsSMG and I still don't know how Ron Perlman can be so creepy. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Well would ya' look who's back. It's ME ShelsSMG! Due to a heavy work schedule and large lack of sleep I have been unable to update for about a week. Of course that's no excuse but did you ever try writing when you had the Batman/Ace moment from "**Epilogue**" stuck in your head. I felt really sorry for her. But back to the current moment, Chapter 3 is here. Right now I'm listening to one of my many mixes so many ideas and lines could be drawn from them. But enough of my rambling, you want to read the story don't you? Ya' know ya' do. Come on, take a peek._

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, The Crow, or any lines used in the Crow. (Come ta' think of it… Do I even own this story?)

Chapter 3: The Message, the Meeting, and the Darkness

Robin sat in the complete darkness of his room watching the security files. He scrutinized each frame with the eyes of a hawk. For almost an hour Cyborg had been staring over his shoulder at the screens. Finally Robin spoke, "Do you see want I don't see?" Cyborg squinted his eye to get better focus but still couldn't see what Robin was talking about. Cy scratched his head and yawned.

"What don't ya' see Rob?" Robin spun around in his chair (YEAH! A swivly chair!) and gave Cyborg an "isn't obvious" stare. When Cy shrugged Robin rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Raven isn't in any of the files from the past few weeks for more than five seconds. And haven't you noticed that whenever she has to talk she only looks at Starfire? I think I'm to figure this out." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Robin's heart skipped a beat when he heard the voice on the other side.

"Friends, are you in there? I have spoken with Raven." Robin quickly shot up out of his chair (swivly!) and opened the door. He ushered Starfire inside and started digging for another chair. When he couldn't find one he offered his. Star smiled gratefully and sat down. Without waiting for any signal she launched into her story about what happened when she talked to Raven. When it was over Robin was far from satisfied. He slammed his fist into the wall (ow) and started for the door. Cyborg jumped in front of him blocking his path completely. He crossed his arms and stared down at the smaller teen.

"And where da' ya' think your going? Cause if it's ta' talk to Raven I don't think that would be a good idea. If she wouldn't say any thing ta' Star she won't open up to you. If you try you might end up like B." Just as Robin opened his mouth to protest the alarm went off. In the hurry to leave the room Robin had forgotten to off the light. Seconds later it was swallowed by the shadows.

Beast landed with a soft on a patch of green grass. As he looked around he noticed it was the only one. _Weird_, he thought,_ but then again I am in Raven's mind._ Beast Boy jumped up to his feet as a group of hooded figures surrounded him. Each of these figures represented one of Ravens different emotions/sides. He automatically recognized three of them, Happy, Timid, and Brave. The rest he could only guess as they spoke. The one in the yellow stepped forward and began to speak. (BB had to hold back a snort when he saw the glasses.) "Welcome back Beast Boy. I am Knowledge. It's… pleasant to see you again. Unfortunately you arrived at a bad time. The Darkness is descending. Soon it will consume all you see." A tear dropped down her cheek, "and then it will move to the "real" world. Soon there will be nothing but darkness everywhere. If only I could get my hands on the man that caused it." Beast Boy had been listening very closely. However he was expecting her to explain why he was here. When he didn't get those answers he snapped.

"LISTEN! RIGHT NOW I DON'T' CARE ABOUT SOME DARKNESS. I WANNA KNOW WHY I'M HERE!" Beast Boy's voice dropped down to normal. "Look, I really wish I could help but… I just wanna get home." He sank to his knees and hung his head. Behind him he heard a giggle. BB turned his head slightly and saw Happy.

"You really are stupid. You're here ta' help. You can get back by helping us beat the Darkness." Happy offered Beast Boy her hand and pulled him up to his feet again. Knowledge stepped forward to speak again but was cut off by a booming, menacing voice.

"DOWN WITH THE LAMBS, UP WITH THE LARK! RUN TO BED CHILDREN BEFORE IT GETS DARK!" When all the Ravens heard the voice they disappeared into the ground. Beast Boy looked to his left and saw a wall of black headed towards him. Try as he might he could not move away. The Darkness was drawing him in, using all of the pain, anger, grief, anguish and despair in his past and present to lure him ever closer. He reached out his hand and felt the pleasure as it began to suck him in.

"Hello Titans." The Titans had arrived in the main room to find Raven already speaking with the figure on the screen. She spun around in surprise and pulled her hood up when she saw them. The man on the screen had a Darth Vader like voice (I don't own him either, but it would be awesome to.). "It's so good to finally meet you all. It brings a smile to my heart. As you can see I have already spoken with the pretty young goth girl. Now however, I want to speak to the rest of you. You see, I know what has been haunting you the past few weeks. **AND** I can help you find the ghost. For a price of course. Meet me at these coordinates in three days. That is, if you want to see your precious little team whole again Bird Boy." With that the screen went blank. Robin spun around to face Cyborg.

"Did you look up those coordinates?" Robin asked in a grim and forceful voice. Cyborg chose to ignore it and nodded. "Yeah. It's an old abandoned factory called **_"Feel Good Inc."_** Kinda weird. So, what now?" Robin sighed and flopped down on the couch. Cyborg grabbed the controller and turned on the TV. Raven left the room to the sound of the usual news, bad weather, lousy traffic, Joker escaping from Arkham, and the HIVE Five breaking out again. She sighed as she entered her room and closed the door. She turned on her radio, put "_Home_" by Three Days Grace on repeat, picked up her mirror, then put it back down. _Later,_ she thought and drifted off to sleep. A painful sorrowful sleep.

**_Authors Note:_** Well that was fun. Quick guess two of the songs I was listening to when I was writing this. I know this was short but bear with me. I don't want to reveal it all to quickly. By the way, all you other **_JLU_ **fans, who else felt sorry for Ace. I almost cried, almost. But I'm starting to ramble again. Next chapter: What will happen to Beast Boy, Who is this mysterious figure and how will Raven defeat the Darkness. Until then, I'm ShelsSMG and go f yourselves San Diego.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note: I re-loaded this chapter due to some mistakes I found during the process of reading it. Enjoy!**_

_I'm baaack! Yes this is ShelsSMG once again with "Secrets in Darkness." Yes I have finally renamed the story. So nobody gets that chip. HaHaHaHaHa! Sorry. Yes I am very apologetic. A few of you didn't catch some of the references I threw into the last chapter. That little "silly, lighthearted rhyme" came straight from The Crow and "Go fxxx yourselves San Diego!" came from Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy. I'll probably be throwing in a lot of references. SO DEAL WITH IT! _

_Well I'm done for today. Time ta' take a nap. What… I still have to write. (Sigh) Okay. Fine._

Disclaimer: What do you think? Of course I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did my life would actually be fun and worthwhile. READ!

Chapter 4: Inside Darkness & A Meeting With the Stranger

Beast Boy woke with a groan. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a man standing in front of him. "Hello, who is that?" When the man turned around Beast Boy leaped to his feet and jumped back a few steps. "DAD!" Mark Logan stared back at his son with cold hard eyes.

"How could you let us die!" He shouted. "You could have saved us so easily. It's all your fault. Why weren't you there?" Beast Boy gaped at the figure of his father in surprise and confusion. "Dad… I…" Mark Logan leaped at Beast Boy and tackled him to the ground. He then began to strangle the life out of him. The entire time he continued yelling in the green teens face. "YOUR'RE USELESS! YOU ALWAYS HAVE BEEN AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!" Beast Boy stopped struggling and let it sink in. His father was right. He'd always taken on the easy opponents. He'd shy away from danger and hide behind others when thing got scary. Then suddenly, a voice in the back of his head shouted, _"Are you friggin' stupid? You kicked Slade's ass, remember?"_ That was when he snapped out of it. Beast Boy once again began to try and shove his father off of him.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Cyborg sat at the monitoring station watching data blink across the screen. It didn't take a genius however to figure out that he wasn't paying attention. Instead he was remembering all the times he had argued with Beast Boy about meat vs. tofu. For a second he started to wish he could take back some of the things he had said. Then he decided not to because his friend wasn't dead and he meant every word of it. "I gotta' get some sleep." He groaned and began to get up. Suddenly a loud beeping started and Cyborg snapped his head around (picture the Exorcist). Beast Boy's heart monitor had started beeping uncontrollably and the green teen himself was thrashing around on the bed. Cyborg quickly hit the alarm and rushed over to check the machines. In just a minute the other Titans had arrived.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Robin practically shouted. Cyborg was still rushing from machine to machine.

"I don't know his heart rate started spiking and the air to his lungs is being cut off! But I can't figure out wh…" Cy was cut off mid-sentence when Beast Boy's vitals flat lined. "I need some help over here!" Robin rushed over and started trying to help Cyborg.

For Raven time seemed to slow down. It seemed like Cyborg and Robin had been working on re-stabilizing Beast Boy for hours. All of a sudden one emotion completely overpowered her and Beast Boy was back in the green (no pun intended). Then Raven slunk into the shadows.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

As Beast Boy felt the life being choked from him his only thought was, _Is it just me or does Bravery not live up to her name?_ The figure of Mark Logan continued to laugh like a maniacal schoolgirl on drugs and tightened his grip even more. Beast Boy was just about to slip into eternal darkness when he heard a booming voice echoed in the darkness.

"LET HIM GO!" The figure of Mark Logan was encased in a black glow and thrown hundreds of yards away. When Beast Boy opened his eyes he saw another of Raven's emotions. But instead of being Bravery as he expected (or even Rage), he saw the grey cloak of Timid. And now that her show of bravado was over she looked anxious to get away. "Can we go now?" She whispered meekly. BB nodded and stood up.

"Are you the only one here?" He asked. When she nodded Beast Boy asked, "Why did you stay? I thought you were supposed to Raven's, well, timid side." Timid smiled shyly (and briefly).

"I realized that if you died Raven would be even more miserable. She might even kill herself." When a look of surprise flashed across Beast Boy's face Timid let out a little giggle (i.e. everyone reading this remember guys chuckle, girls giggle), "Don't look so surprised. She started to enjoy your company. But… can we continue this conversation later. It's really scary in here." With that Beast Boy walked towards the light with Timid leaning against him.

Behind them Darkness got up off the ground and brushed herself off. "Yeah you better run." She muttered

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Raven managed to get back top her room without the others noticing. She needed to know why that sudden burst of emotion happened and there was only one way to do that. Rae quickly wrote a note to the others explaining where she would be and entered her mind. She completely forgot that the Titans were to meet the mysterious stranger in just a few hours.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Hours later the remaining three Titans stepped into the building they were to meet the man in. Cyborg took a whiff of the air around them. "That smells like… **barbeque**!" As Cyborg gave them this odd piece of information a feminine voice could be heard singing. Robin signaled to the others to be quiet and they began to track the voice. Soon they came to one wooden door. The aroma of a barbeque could be caught by all of them. Cyborg shivered.

"Yo, this is creepy ya'll." Robin waved his hand signaling him to be silent. He then took a few steps back and launched himself at the door. When the door hit the wall the Titans burst through ready for battle. What they found however was a grill in one corner and a woman in a jesters outfit setting a picnic table. She looked up at them, turned around and shouted,

"PUDDIN', COMPANY!" A loud "Ooooo" could be heard from behind the grill and a man's face popped up. The strange caller was none other than The Clown Prince of Crime himself, The Joker.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

_Gulp! Sob! The Joker! What does the Joker have to tell the Titans, what's with the barbeque, and have we seen the last of the Darkness. All these questions will be answered in chapter 5. By the way I won't update 'till I have at least 30 reviews. In your reviews suggest which of my stories(visit my author page to check them out) I should begin working on next. Thanks for reading and as always this is ShelsSMG signing off._


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys (and gals! Don't sue me). I'm back, sorry about the long wait. I know I said 30 reviews. Well… I can't wait any longer. I've been really busy, angry and had a huge case of writers block. But I'm back now so lets get on with the chapter.

Chapter 5: A Crime Revealed

As the Joker walked out from behind his grill he made sure to keep his hands up in front of him. " I don't want any trouble kiddies. I just called you here to give you some news, and so you could have some of my woooonnderful barbeque. So have a seat. It's almost done." Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all looked at the Joker in disbelief as he kissed Harley. Robin was still poised to strike as he questioned the couple.

"What's all this about Joker? What's with the barbeque getup? Why…"

"Why are we playing twenty questions?" The Joker interrupted. "These are all good questions. So please sit and eat as I answer them all." When he saw the look of apprehension on their faces he said, "You can go ahead and have the bucket of bolts test the food if you want. It's perfectly, one hundred percent safe. You have my word." The Joker finished with a huge, tooth filled smile. Cyborg cautiously walked over and scanned the food. After a minute or two he stopped and turned to face them again.

"The grubs safe ya'll." After he said this Harley shoved past him, grabbed some food and rushed to sit down. Joker angrily grabbed her before she could sit down and snarled, "Guests first, then me, then you. Got it." Harley whimpered and muttered something. The Joker grabbed her plate and ushered for the others to take some food. The Titans took some food each and sat down. Then the Joker and Harley sat down. Starfire took a sip of her mustard and asked,

"What was it you wished to tell us?" Joker and Harley both twitched at what they just witnessed. However they shook it off quickly and answered the question.

"It's about the other birdie on the team. What's her name, ummm, RAVEN! That's it! Any way listen, what I'm about to tell ya' may make you go just a liiittle whacko cobanza in the noggin'. Your pal Raven was… um, how do I put this delicately, she had her innocence stolen." Robin, Starfire and Cyborg all spit out the food they had been chewing on. Robin jumped to his feet and grabbed the Joker by the collar. He shook the clown roughly and asked,

"Who did it you psychopath? And I swear to god, if you're lying to me I'll tear every bone out of your body!" As if to prove his point, he twisted the Joker's arm, nearly breaking it. When Harley got up to help Cyborg aimed his cannon at her face. "**Sit** down." He hissed.

"It was the HIVE Five." The Joker managed to breath out.


	6. Chapter 6

_Guess who's back, back again, Shel is back. Tell a friend…No seriously go tell somebody, I need to get readers. Anyway, I've been back for awhile (those of you who read the Foster's section might have known this), and I'm sorry to have been gone. Past events have made me rethink the choices I've made in my life and the way I live. Where I used to silent and withdrawn in school I now speak quite loudly. Also I've decided to start writing again. I still can't work up the nerve to ask a girl out (Darn). But, hey, you didn't need to know that. All you needed to know is that this story is back on air. So let's get to it._

_Disclaimer: The usual legal crap on a stick applies. I don't own Teen Titans or any pre-established character/references I use._

**Chapter 6:** **Simple Revenge**

Robin's eyes went wide and then narrowed again. In the most menacing voice he could muster he said,

"We're going to check this out and I swear to god if you're lying I'll personally rip every bone from your body." With that he threw The Joker into the nearest wall. Cyborg let Harley rush over to him and joined Robin and Starfire as they rushed out of the building. The Clown Prince of Crime rubbed the bruise forming on his skull and suddenly snapped his fingers,

"Darn it! I forgot to tell them my new joke." He shrugged and looked up at Harley. "Well, time ta' go Harl. Get Bud and Lou and we'll head back to Gotham. I get this odd feeling that things are about to get just a wee-bit violent in Jump City. Especially for the HIVE Five!" The joker let out a loud, gleeful, maniacal laugh that could be heard for blocks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Royal flush beats all scrunch-muffers (WTF!). I win again." Gizmo laid down his cards and pulled all the chips to his side of the table. Mammoth grabbed his arm and squeezed hard.

"You're cheating! All of us have a king, that means you can't. You get nothing!" Mammoth snarled and Gizmo reached down to his belt. Before either could throw a punch or activate a gadget the door exploded. Kid Wicked was the first to his feet with See-More and Billy Numerous quickly following suite. The hulking form of Cyborg came through the doorway and Robin and Starfire fanned out to the right and left. Gizmo sneered and pulled his arm from Mammoth's grip. "What da' you morons want?"

"I think they figured out what we did to the blue birdie." Billy Numerous said, seeing the looks of rage on their faces. Kid Wicked and See-More shot each other confused glances. "What did we do?" See-More asked. Gizmo laughed at the Titans and looked over at him.

"You weren't there so you missed out on the fun…"

**Flashback Alert:**

Raven walked down the empty street looking into the windows of the stores she passed by. Since Beast Boy had taken the time to look up her birthday a while ago (no matter how much trouble it caused and how angry she seemed) so she did the same. She figured out that his birthday was only a few weeks away so she wanted to find something as quickly as possible. She didn't want to get him the typical gift, such as a video game or movie, she wanted to get him something special. The reason was simple, she had feelings for Beast Boy. Since she hadn't exactly come to terms with that she reasoned that it was because she considered him a good friend. As she passed by a dark alley she felt herself get pulled roughly into it. She slapped away the hand that had grabbed her and spun around. To her surprise she saw Mammoth, Gizmo and Billy Numerous. Raven quickly calculated her surroundings and found that in this alley they had the advantage. When she spun around to run back to the street she was blocked by more Billy's. She had no choice but to take a chance now. Her hands started to glow black and she reached for her communicator. Mammoth grabbed her arms from behind and Gizmo placed a collar around her neck. Immediately her hands stopped glowing and no matter how much she concentrated she couldn't summon her powers.

"The collar blocks your powers. So now we get to have a little fun." Gizmo explained as he grinned evilly. Raven's eyes went wide when she realized what they meant. No matter how much she struggled she couldn't break the grip Mammoth had her in. Even so she kept struggling as they pushed her to the ground and ripped her clothes off.

Later…

Raven continued crying and sobbing when it was over. Gizmo looked down at her and laughed cruelly. "You're probably wondering why we did this aren't you?" When he received no answer he got angry and shouted, "AREN"T YOU?" Raven nodded weakly and cried harder. Gizmo grinned again. "We got a message from a major leaguer. He said that he was looking for new partners in crime. He said that if we were able to put a smile on someone's face then we would be in. This was probably the evilest way we could think of so…" Gizmo was cut off as a BANG flag shot past his head.

"Not exactly what I meant kiddies." The Joker said as he stepped out of the shadows. He kept his oversized revolver pointed at the HIVE members. "This is more likely to cause serious psychological injury than it is to make someone smile, and I know a little about that stuff, heheh." The Joker chuckled and grinned evilly. "Since I'm not in the habit of turning other 'villains' in, I'm gonna' let you leave. But if you don't…" The Joker's grin grew broader, "I'm gonna' put a smile on your faces. **My** way. Now AMSCRAY!" Gizmo and the others ran as a huge bullet tore into the ground at their feet. The Joker waved his gun around and giggled gleefully **(He's the exception to my giggle/chuckle rule)**. He walked up to the sobbing Raven and threw her a pair of jeans and a shirt. "Lucky I was just moving into town." The Joker frowned as the shadow of a huge bat appeared on the ground. "Oh no." he sighed as he was sent crashing to the ground.

"What are doing here Joker?" Batman snarled, still hidden in the shadows. It was then that he noticed Raven. He ripped off his cape and covered Raven with it. As it started to rain Batman stayed with Raven until the Batmobile got to their location and he took her to Dr. Thompkins clinic. **End Flashback**

Kid Wicked and See-More stood rooted to the floor, stunned. Then in a moment Kid wicked was gone. See-More looked over to Gizmo.

"That's disgusting. Robbing banks and stuff I'll do but there's no ways I'll be a part of this." He looked over at Robin and the other Titans, "I'm sorry, you probably won't hear from me again." Cyborg moved top the side and allowed See-More to leave. Robin glared at the three remaining HIVE members.

"Now it's just us." Robin made a sword from his batarangs and stepped forward. Gizmo continued to grin.

"So what? You're here to arrest us?" Robin brought his sword into a fighting position and the others followed suite.

"No," He snarled, "we're here to make you wish we had." With that the Titans charged forward.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When it was over dozens of Billy Numerous lay dead on the ground, Mammoth and Gizmo were unconscious against a wall and Robin had his sword to the neck of the real Billy Numerous. With a cry of rage he brought the sword up above his head and…

"STOP!" Someone shouted. The Titans looked over to the doorway. There Jinx stood with Kid Flash at her side. "Robin, none of these Billy's may have been real, but that one is and if you kill him you'll be no better than he is. Think about it. Do you really want to be a killer, a common criminal? I know what be a criminal is like and it's not fun, trust me. Put the sword down."

The rage in Robin's eyes disappeared and he dropped the sword. He turned to Starfire and Cyborg, who had had similar changes. "She's right. They escaped from prison so that's where they'll go back too. Don't say anything about the rape. If Raven wants that to come out than she'll say so herself. We'd better get back to the tower. Beast Boy might have woken up." He looked over at Jinx and gave her a small smile, "Thank you."

Kid Flash ran in front of him and said jokingly, "Don't be puttin' the moves on my girl." Robin chuckled quietly and left with Starfire and Cyborg behind him. Kid Flash could have sworn he heard Robin mumble, "Shut up Wally." He shook it off and looked over at Jinx, who was standing in front of Billy Numerous. She grabbed him by the collar and said,

"If you even think about thanking me I'll give you bad luck for the rest of your life, natural or not." Jinx dropped him and walked out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that was Chapter Six. In the next chapter it's all out war in Raven's mind. When she finds Beast Boy she figures out he may be the only one who can stop The Darkness from spreading. If anyone the final episode of TT **"Thing Change"** you know they can't let the series end like that. Let's hope they pull a **Family Guy** and CN does the smart thing and picks up Season 6. One more thing, I shall begin a new story. Robin Begins a spiritual journey and meets some of the greatest philosophers. Special guest appearance by Kwai Chang Caine. See Ya'! (God, I feel so bad after writing the flashback.)


	7. Chapter 7

_After the last chapter I'm feeling a little… how should I put this… dirty. So to wash that all away how about some nice old carnage and all around mayhem. No? Okay, how about some more Beast Boy and Raven romance mixed with all out war? I thought so. All right here goes the next chapter._

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this again? All right, fine, I do not own Teen Titans. They belong to Warner Brothers who owns CN. And CN is moronic for canceling TT and JLU. So send those e-mails and letters and get the petitions flowing people._

**Chapter 7: A Smaller God**

Raven wandered through the fields and such that made up her mind. The one thought that consistently crossed her… mind was, _Where is everyone?_ She had searched almost every recess of her mind and still she could not even find Happy. As she passed over a rolling hill she saw a group of cloaked figures standing with their backs to her. Thinking that she had finally found her emotions she ran down the hill to meet up with them. However, when they heard her and turned around, their faces had no features what so ever. As Raven gasped in surprise and fright one of them reached their hands out to her. She felt a something begin to pull and down, looked to the ground and saw a black, empty void. Raven used her powers to throw the one away but the others reached their hands out and the pulling grew stronger. Sudden feelings of dread and despair began to envelope her as old memories came flooding back. She saw Gizmo as he laughed cruelly and she felt the horrible pain from when the HIVE had violated her. All of a sudden the horrible memories were replaced with other, happier, ones. She saw Beast Boy offering her tofu, Beast Boy standing outside her door comforting her after the Malchior incident, and Beast Boy's tooth filled, kind smile.

"RAVEN!" Her eyes snapped open just as a green rhino slammed into the group of black-garbed figures. The ones that weren't taken down by the initial attack were taken care of by the green-cloaked emotion known as Bravery. Raven collapsed to the ground as the void beneath her closed. Beast Boy ran over to her crouched down. "Raven, are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and Beast Boy stood and offered her his hand.

"What were those things?" Raven asked as she accepted his hand. Beast Boy lifted up and said,

"Shock troops. Now that we've taken them down more will be on the way. We need to move quick. Those things are nothin' compared to The Darkness." Beast Boy motioned for her to follow him and the three of them flew off into the sky.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the figures disappeared into the horizon another black-cloaked Raven watched them flay way. This was the true Darkness and it knew that soon, the final battle would take place. "_Without friends no one would choose to live. Though she had all other goods_." It whispered being disappearing in a puff of dark smoke.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven looked over at Beast Boy. She had not noticed in the haste to leave, but he wasn't fully transformed. Instead of being a complete bird he had huge feathered wings sprouting from his back. Raven smiled in spite of herself, _He looks like a gorgeous green angel…WAIT! Did I just think he was gorgeous?_ Then it dawned on her, what she felt around him was not just simple friendship, it was… love. Beast Boy looked over and saw her smiling. He returned the smile with a lopsided grin and said,

"It's a recent development. I didn't have enough time to completely transform once so I just did the wings. I kinda like it." Beast Boy looked down and pointed," Hey, we're home!" Raven looked down and saw a makeshift camp. Milling around in the camp were all of Raven's emotions. Some were obviously guarding the camp and other, such as Wisdom and Intelligence, were standing around a table talking. Raven followed as Beast Boy and Bravery landed at the table. Wisdom looked over at them and gestured down.

"The Darkness is continuing to spread." Raven looked down and saw that a black material was slowly spreading across a map. She shook her head and said with a great certainty,

"It can't be Darkness. I locked her away years ago. There's no way she could have gotten out." The others looked at her questioningly. That was when she remembered Rage. She had locked her away too, and she came back in the form of Trigon. Wisdom looked at her and explained,

"The Darkness got out when you were raped." When Raven looked at her horrified and Wisdom said, "We told him already." Raven looked over at Beast Boy worriedly until she saw the look of sheer determination on his face. She had only seen that look once before, and that was when Robin had figured out why Starfire was really supposed to be married. Beast Boy looked around at all of them and said,

"I guess the only way to stop it is to kill it." The others shook their heads. Intelligence looked at him and said sadly,

"There is no way to kill it. It's invincible, I'm sorry. We will have to think of something else." Knowledge turned her head in anger as she heard an amused snort. To her surprise it was Wisdom that had made the rude gesture. She was smiling like she knew a deep secret.

"There is a way to kill it." She pointed down to the map. "Right here is a weapon that can destroy the Darkness absolutely. However, only Beast Boy may go and get it. It is his quest alone." They all knew better than to question Wisdom, so they listened as she and Beast Boy explained the plan. Beast Boy would go and get the weapon while Raven and all the emotions attacked the center of the spreading wave. Once there they were to distract the Darkness until Beast Boy arrived. After the briefing, preparations began.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour later Raven walked over to Beast Boy as he stared across the horizon. When she followed his gaze she could see the black void coming closer quickly. Beast Boy looked over to her and began to speak but was cut off when Raven pulled him into a deep kiss. They held each other for what seemed like eternity. To them, all time had stopped. When they finally pulled away from the kiss, Raven said,

"Be careful. I don't want to see you hurt again because of me. I… I love you too much. Beast Boy looked into Raven's eyes. Emerald met violet and he spoke in a tone that emitted deep love and determination.

"I love you too. Sorry for the cliché. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." And with that he took off into the sky. Raven looked over down at the camp and shouted,

"IT'S TIME!" As the emotions filed charged out of the camp Raven stole one final glance over to the fading form of Beast Boy. As if knowing that she was looking he formed the shape of a heart as he flew. Raven smiled and a tear slid down her cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When the Darkness noticed the emotions surging towards her she sped the void forward and ordered her mindless troops forward. The two sides met in a clash of magic energy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy landed at the mouth of a very evil looking cave. "Jeez, talk about foreshadowing dude." He mumbled. Cautiously he entered the cave and looked around. There didn't seem to be any immediate danger, but he kept his guard up nonetheless. After following several long tunnels he saw a bright light ahead. Forgetting everything he had heard about not following the light, he continued forward. When he entered the room with the light he saw a katana floating in midair. Slowly he stepped forward and grasped the sword by its hilt. He pulled it from its position, gripped the katana with both hands and examined its blade. As he was doing so the light in the room went out. When Beast Boy turned around there was a huff of breath followed by a puff of fire. Through light the fire gave he saw Malchior The Dragon.

"Holy sh…" Was all he managed to get out before the dragon whipped his tail around and shot it towards him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile the battle for Raven's mind was raging. The emotions continuously flung the shock troopers around and tried their best to push the void back as well. Raven herself as beset by the most troops. They came at her from all sides and she managed each time to throw them away. Raven looked to the emotions and saw that they were getting tired from the continuous fighting. She also had to admit that, no matter how hard she tried not to be, she was tired as well. _Please Beast Boy, get here soon,_ she thought. Suddenly Raven felt herself get thrown backwards. When she looked up she saw the True Darkness looming over her.

"How beautiful is sleep?" It asked. "Sleep and its brother Death." Raven tried to concentrate as the energy surrounding it reached down to embrace her. The energy flickered back when a shout rose above the sound of battle.

"HEY!" Beast Boy shouted, "Why don't try me again lady?" While all the troops stood confused Beast Boy flew over them and slashed down at the Darkness. Instead of delivering a killing blow the attack only cut its shoulder. However when he landed, Beast Boy swung the katana around and stabbed it in the chest. As the Darkness opened its mouth to scream, light poured from the wound and shot out of its mouth. When the light cleared, it was lying on the ground and Beast Boy was walking over to Raven. She stood up and smacked Beast Boy in the back off the head. Then she smiled and kissed him.

"What took you so long?" She asked. Beast Boy pointed over to the top of a hill. On the hill was Malchior's severed head.

"I ran into a little trouble. It was nothin' I couldn't ha…" Before he could finish his sentence he gasped and looked down to his chest. Slowly and black claw was piercing its way through him. A look of extreme pain flashed across his face before he disappeared. When he did The Darkness fell back down. The black void that had covered most of Raven's mind disappeared. Raven stood shocked. Again time had frozen. But this time joy did not fill her heart. Instead she felt overwhelming sadness. All around her, her emotions began to cry softly. Timid however, walked up to Raven.

"Go back quickly. He may have gone back to his body." Raven looked over at her. Then a looked of hope crossed her features and she ran off as fast as she could to the exit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Raven got back to her room she immediately dashed out. As quickly as her tired legs would carry her she ran to the infirmary. When she got there and opened the door, she arrived just in time to see Cyborg pull the white bed shirts over Beast Boy's still form.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Oh I'm so evil! Could Beast Boy truly be dead? How after all he and Raven had discovered could it all be over? Tune in next time to see. Every BbxRae fic I read mentions the eyes, so I thought it only fitting to do the same. See ya'!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to **Secrets In Darkness**. This will be the final chapter in my first ever TT fan fiction. So if **everyone** that reads this chapter could review and tell me what I did right or wrong, that would be great. Sorry for the evil cliffy by the way, I just figured I should get one more in before the stories over. Also, due to the short length of this chapter, I will include a preview of **A Warriors Journey**. Have fun!_

_Disclaimer: For the final time, NO, I don't own TT!_

**Chapter 8: Out With The Old, In With The New**

"NO!" Raven rushed over to the infirmary bed and threw the sheet back. She fell to her knees sobbing and laid her down on Beast Boy's chest. Cyborg slowly and hesitantly reached his hand out and laid it on Raven's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Receiving no response he thought it best to leave. Raven heard the door close as tears continued to spill from her violet eyes. She couldn't comprehend how after all that had happened he could be gone. They had finally confessed their true feeling and he had faded away like a gentle breeze.

"RAVEN!"Raven head snapped up and her eyes darted around the room. Was the shout just in her imagination? When she had resigned to the fact that it was she heard, "What the hell?" As the shout finished Beast Boy bolted up in his bed. His eyes darted across the room as if just gaining awareness. Raven broke out into a smile and laughed. Beast Boy met her gaze and smiled.

"Sorry, I ran into a little traffic on the way back. Hope it didn't cause to much trouble." Raven rushed over and pulled him into a hug. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven and kissed the top of her head. Without looking up Raven playfully punched him in the chest.

"Everybody thinks your dead." Beast Boy held her silently for a few more seconds and then snapped his head up. When Raven looked up she saw a broad, mischievous grin on his face. Her looked down at her and the grin grew broader.

"That gives me an idea." Raven sighed as Beast Boy began laying out his plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg reentered the infirmary half an hour later. Robin was holding Starfire as tears spilled from her eyes and though Robin and Cyborg were trying desperately to hold tears back, they were clearly near the breaking point. Raven was nowhere to be found. _She probably didn't want us to see her crying_, Robin thought.

"May we see him one last time?" Starfire managed to choke out. Cyborg nodded and went to move the sheet back as Robin and Starfire moved closer to the bed. Cyborg and Robin looked at each and nodded. When Cyborg pulled the sheet back Beast Boy was lying dead still with… a goofy face staring at them. Then he jumped up and shouted.

"BOOGY, BOOGY, BOOGY!" The other Titans jumped back in surprise and fright. From her hiding place in the shadows Raven couldn't help but let out a small giggle at their expressions and what happened next. Starfire, who was the first to recover, stood up straight with green glowing eyes. When her hands started to glow green it was Beast Boy's turn to be afraid.

"YOU DECEIVED US!" She shouted angrily. Beast Boy got a pleading look in his eyes and put his hands forward in an effort to calm her down.

"No, no, I really was gone for awhile. I just thought it might be funny ta' trick you guys. You know, like in **Street Fighter**." Starfire however, could not be appeased. Beast Boy barely managed to dodge a starbolt that she threw at him. As Starfire was chasing him around the room Robin and Cyborg were doubled over laughing. After about five minutes Starfire finally had Beast Boy backed into a corner. As he huddled in fear of the imminent attack he felt himself get pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"It is so wonderful that you are awake and unharmed! We have been so worried." When Beast Boy began to gasp for air Starfire let him go. Robin nodded in agreement and Cyborg patted Beast Boy on the back.

"It's great ta' have you back B. Then again, things were kinda peaceful around the tower with out ya'." Cyborg rubbed his chin like he was thinking and said, "You sure ya' can't go unconscious again."

Raven smacked Cyborg in the back of the head and Beast Boy laughed. Then they all heard his stomach rumble. Everyone looked over to Beast Boy and he laughed nervously. "Heh, guess I'm a little hungry. Who's up for pizza?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning, Beast Boy was sitting up on the roof watching the sunrise. The sun rose like a stripper, keeping it's glory well hidden by clouds until it seemed there'd be no show at all, then casting off it's rags one by one **(thank you Clive Barker, and God bless you.)**. He turned from the beautiful sight as he heard the door open behind. Something, someone, much more beautiful came out and sat beside him. Raven leaned over and kissed him.

"Happy Birthday Garfield, I got you a present." Raven pulled a something out from under her cloak and handed it to him. Beast Boy mouth hung open when he saw a beautiful, leather bound **_Complete Works of Edgar Allan Poe_**.

"How did you know I read Poe?" He was finally able to ask. Raven became nervous, looked away, and started fiddling with her cloak.

"I… kinda snooped around your room." She smiled nervously but frowned when Beast Boy started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You sounded so much like me. I didn't think you'd be nervous looking around _my_ room." Raven shrugged and looked right into Beast Boy's eyes.

"So… do you like it?" Raven asked

"I love it." Beast Boy said. "Now tell me, are you busy this Friday." Raven smiled a little smile and shook her head. Beast Boy grinned, "Good, cause I'm gonna' take you out to a nice dinner and then we're gonna' see _any_ movie you want. Sound good?" Again Raven nodded. Beast Boy looked at her wondering why she didn't answer with a yes or no he saw why. Raven had once again begun meditating. Beast Boy smiled and went to go inside for breakfast.

"We need ta' talk B." Beast Boy jumped when he heard Cyborg's voice behind him.

"Jeez dude! You almost scared me to death." When Beast Boy saw the look in Cyborg's eye he shut up immediately.

"It's obvious that the two of you love each other," he began, "but I want you to know something. If Raven gets hurt in any way…" Beast Boy held up a hand to cut him off.

"I know, I know. Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn." Cyborg fixed him with a steely glance.

"It's not her you'll have ta' worry about." Beast Boy grinned mischievously.

"I know." He said before running off laughing. Cyborg frowned, but it quickly became a smile.

"Yeah, their gonna' be just fine." He observed before going downstairs to start his usual day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Well that's it folks. For any of you that took offense to the stripper line (or are just wondering what it meant) I got it from Clive Barker's **"Cabal"**. Remember, everybody review. I also need to know if you would like me to do an author's cut. It will contain scenes and lines I cut out for various reasons (including content). The barbeque scene will also be extended. Now for the short preview of **A Warrior's Journey**!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin sat in the darkness of his room, staring dead ahead. He had not gotten any sleep for three days. Ever since his last encounter with the HIVE students he had been too afraid to close his eyes he would see Billy Numerous being sliced to pieces or lying bleeding on the floor. As much as he hated Billy, killing all of his "other selves" had disturbed him deeply. He had had tried increasing his training regimen and the intensity of his exercises, but all that had done was remind him he was a killer. There was only one person he could talk to and as much as he hated to admit it, he had no other choice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven rushed back and forth in her room trying to get ready. Tonight was her first date with Beast Boy and she had nothing to wear. Well, that wasn't true, she just couldn't find the _one_ pair of jeans and the _one _t-shirt she had. Finally she found them in the very back of her closet. "Yes!" She hissed. Raven quickly threw on the black cargo pants, black "Genitorturers" t-shirt with a mesh underlay, and a pair of combat boots. She had decided against any excessive amounts of make-up. Raven grabbed some money, brushed her hair quickly, and rushed out to meet Beast Boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Well, that's my new fic. Tell me what you think. 'Till the next story! _


	9. Note

Hey everybody! Bet you thought this was done. Well, I'll be making several changes to this fic (some drastic, some not). Hell I may have to up the rating. Look out for those updates. I slightly edited part of chapter 5 to get rid of that pesky not. Look out for more.


End file.
